


Shaped in Her image

by CapturePoint



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Fingerfucking, Goddesses, Hall Of Forms, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Object Penetration, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturePoint/pseuds/CapturePoint
Summary: When Loki messes with Thórr's prized Forma, things escalate and truths come to light between the two goddesses. Little bit of plot, big bit of smut. Fun!
Relationships: Loki/Thórr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Shaped in Her image

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, please enjoy reading it!
> 
> There is an alternate vore ending I wrote posted on aryion, please read that if you feel that is something you'd enjoy! (https://aryion.com/g4/view/580004)

“Join me, and make sweet sweet love to my heron ass!”, proclaimed the heron Prince Reyson.

“Now? While you’re _still in bed_ with the esteemed Emperor Hardin?”, said Cain the Cavalier.

The moustachioed Emperor shrugged. He was cool with it.

Then, the dancer Silvia walked in too! She wanted a piece of all of their asses! So everybody removed their clothing and…

 **“LOKI!”** , bellowed an infuriated Thórr, walking into the Hall of Forms, her axe Mjölnir in hand.

“Ah, dear sister! How lovely to see you again!”, replied a surprised Loki, turning around to greet the God of War. The Forma figures of the four Heroes froze on the table in _quite_ the unflattering positions.

“What in Hel do you think you are doing here, ,i>sister?” said Thórr. She walked up to the Forma table and took a closer look. “What are th…? Bah! Loki!”

Loki leaned back, widely grinning.

“Well you like playing with your precious dolls so much, I thought I’d give it a shot. You were surprisingly on the money there, Thórr. This _is_ fun, hee hee hee!”

Thórr growled in frustration. She put Mjölnir against the table’s leg, the gave the puppets a wave of her hand and an exertion of divine will, and the Forma were returned _properly_ to their _proper_ states.

“My Forma are NOT your playthings! They are divine instruments with which I can reflect on the nature of war and strife. They fight, they die and they rise to fight again, that is all!”

Loki puffed at this.

“Sister, please! Maybe all _you_ think with is your hammer, but think about it. The mortals your dolls are based on lived long and full lives, did they not? How much time of that were they in mortal combat and how much time were they with their loved ones, hm? If anything, I just made them more accurate to life, I’d say!”

“You are ridiculous and disrespectful!”

“Harsh, but not entirely inaccurate, I suppose.” Loki replied with a wink. “Still, I do only have my dear beloved sister’s best interests at heart in the end.”

Thórr harrumphed, crossing her arms.

“See, I think you have a major weakness, Sis. I’ll cede that you are the mightiest warrior in all the realms, the literally unbeatable God of War and blah blah blah. But you’re hopelessly repressed when it comes to matters of the heart! Why, it’s been literally _centuries_ since you and I last laid, and I doubt you’ve even taken a mortal or two since!” Loki said as she subtly took a few steps closer. “And it’s a giant ‘strategic weakness’, to speak your language.”

“I quite doubt that, even if _anything_ you just said held to even a slight truth. I assure you I am quite in control of my… Ah!”

Loki had sneakily pulled down one of the cups of her outfit, and Thórr reflexively let her gaze roll down. She saw a brief glimpse of perky pink allure and instantly turned away, her face reddened.

“Oh. Oopsie.” said Loki, quite amused. “You were saying?”

Thórr’s face had taken on a lovely red gleam, and she looked off to the side the room in furious denial.

“And with just that, I think all the blood in your muscles goes somewhere else, a ha hee…”, concluded Loki, purposefully leaving herself half-exposed. “My dear sister, I’m going to give it to you straight; _You need to get some._ Why, if I had the slightest malicious intent for you, you’d be helpless before me! Hmm… now there’s a thought...”

Thórr grunted. She turned around to face the pest head on, looking her dead in the eyes and resisting the urge to look down.

“How cute. You still think you have a chance.”, Loki said. She took Thórr’s hand in a moment of opportunity, and placed it palm-first on her free breast. Loki gasped and let out a giggle as she pressed her boob into Thórr’s warm hand.

“You… You can’t just...”, muttered Thórr. And she squeezed gently. And it felt right. She felt Loki’s pulse beat into her via her hand, felt it clash against her own somewhere inside of her.

Loki ran the fingertips of her free hand over Thórr’s breast as well, brushing over the silhouette of Thórr’s erect nipple through the alabaster fabric. The proof of how effective Loki’s gambit had been. 

“I can. And so can you. We are Gods, Thórr. We can do whatever we want. And you know what I want right now?” 

“Loki...” 

“Close. I prefer her sister though.” Loki said with a warm smile and her eyes on target. She leaned forward and let her lips fall onto Thórr’s.

Had it been _just_ centuries? To Thórr it felt like far longer. And while Loki hid it better than others, she had yearned for this just as much. 

Loki moved their hands up, and traded her grip on Thórr’s hand for a gentle cupping of her cheek. The shape, the feeling of Thórr’s form beneath her fingers was just as she remembered, that perfect softness hiding an infinitude of power.

And Thórr? Inside her fought all the pranks, deceptions and other reasons why never to trust Loki again. All that piled up still lost against the simple way she was feeling right now. Nothing in the heavens or below could stray mighty Thórr from her path, and what did she now desire but this?

It was an eternity before the two goddesses pulled away from each other again, in silence. Thórr took Loki’s hands off of her body, holding her by the wrists. 

“Loki...”

“Thórr… please. Please let me… You want this… You _need_ this.”

Thórr did not reply, but she loosened her grip. She looked away from Loki’s eyes.

Loki slid her hands free and pulled her sister towards her, embracing Thórr and planting soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. She put her hand on Thórr’s exposed leg, and felt her fellow goddess shiver and brace. Thórr’s warm breath washed over Loki’s ear and back.

With their bodies together, Loki felt the racing pulse of her sister, and surely Thórr felt hers in kind. A cadence shared but not equal. By the stars, neither of them dared ever think just how much they needed this.

Loki’s hand moved up to Thórr’s magnificent abdominal muscles. Rock hard, a fantastic contrast to the softness of her breast and neck, both of which Loki was touching as well, to her great appreciation.

“Ah, incomparable...”, uttered Loki “I could just melt all over you...”

Thórr shifted, and Loki’s soft body flowed over and with her. She matched every motion her sister made flawlessly, so in tune. Where Thórr waned, Loki pressed. Where she went, Loki wavered. Loki’s moaning drew Thórr’s gaze back to her body, at last surrendering to the pull. The sway of her hair, the swell of her breasts, the cleft and shape of her buttocks so temptingly on display… Thórr’s breathing intensified, and with each breath more of Loki’s intoxicating scent drew into her.

And then Loki started to slide her fingers down Thórr’s underslip. Delicate fingertips ran over the modest patch of teal fuzz, teasingly coming closer and closer…

Thórr groaned and anticipated. 

“Ah ah… Not yet, hmm...” whispered Loki. She moved, and kissed the imprint of Thórr’s erect nipple right through her gown. It engorged further as Loki gave the little thing attention it had craved for far too long. She took the firm nub between her lips and sucked it ever so slightly, to which Thórr responded with a primal grunt.

Loki let loose, switched sides and back again and again...

“Hmmm, say it… Tell me what you want, Thórr...”

Thórr grunted, resisted once more with the last bit of will she had left.

Loki ran her fingertip oh so close to Thórr’s opened and slick slit, but still infinitely too far away.

“Thórr… I can tell, I can know… But I need you to say it. Not for me, for you. You cannot live with lying to yourself any more...“

Thórr bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“Say it!”

“...You.”

“...”

“I want you, Loki. Damn everything in all the realms, I just want you. Here and now. It’s what I always wanted, is that what you want to hear?”

Loki smiled and looked deeply into Thórr’s golden eyes “Music to my ears, sis. “

And one finger slid right in.

Thórr threw her arms around Loki and cried out. Her fingers dug into Loki’s open back. She felt herself open up, attempting to draw more more more of Loki’s finger into her.  
Loki pulled her finger almost out again, waiting an agonizing second, and then shoved it back into Thórr’s slit with a wet shlick of arousal.

Thórr started to make _adorable_ yelps after a few times, and Loki dug a little deeper in each time. In the same rhythm, both goddesses found a bit of the other near enough to kiss; Thórr placed hers on Loki’s forehead, and Loki pecked at Thórr’s chest.

Thórr began clenching around Loki’s knuckles after only a few more thrusts. 

“Hmmm, are you this close already, Thórr? I can feel it. So naughty, so vulnerable...”

“...Still your tongue and just keep going...”

“Bossy. Always so bossy… Hmm, let me just...”

Loki played her sister like an organ with her fingers, and when she blinked, Thórr found herself pressed against the wall with her legs spread and dress pushed aside, with Loki leaning onto her and fingers deep inside of her, keeping an unbroken pace all the while.

Thórr moaned and felt even her phenomenal strength falter her as Loki easily took both her wrists into her free hand and raised them together.

“...Ah!….Ah!….Yes!… Do it! Heavens… Loki, please..!”, Thórr begged. She was close, so damn close...

“...Nah, I think not.”

“... _What?_ ”

Loki stepped back. Thórr tried to move. Nothing happened. Loki had bound Thorr’s limbs with some kind of spell.

“Trickery!”, shouted Thórr, struggling against the bonds. “You little bitch!”

“My my, what a dirty tongue on you, sister! Who knew? Now that I know that that’s all it takes to wind you up, I think I shall torment you so much more! Now, I think I shall take my leave, dear Thórr. It delights me to say that you are both easier and more enjoyable to play with than your little dollies! Tah tah!”, Loki said as she slipped her clothes back on and waggled her fingers to wave Thórr goodbye, walking to the door.

 **“LOKIIIIIIIII!”** , Thórr screamed with enough force to shake even Midgard’s foundations. Loki took pause, thrown off balance by the sheer _power_ that beheld a thoroughly pent up goddess.

In one motion, Thórr stood up, enraged. After all that, she was _getting_ her prize. She was _taking_ what she was owed! She _roared_ , broke out of the bounds and slammed into her surprised sister, throwing Loki with her back into a wall. She kissed her, claimed her, rawly and without even an illusion of grace. Loki could do nothing but kiss reflexively back, and kept trying to wrestle and pull her way free, but to no avail. Thórr was too strong, and too focused on taking her. By Alfaðör did both of them live for moments like this.

Thórr held Loki with one hand to her neck, and tore apart most of her sister’s attire with one swipe, making Loki throw out a most amusing yelp. Thórr grabbed Loki’s left breast firmly as she once again sunk her tongue into her mouth.

When they pulled away, Loki muttered. “Take me… Rut me… Make me melt down like only you can, Thórr… Please… “

Thórr grinned. She placed her hands on Loki’s shoulders and pressed her sister onto her knees with a minimum of force. Loki was breathing heavily with her gaze firmly focused on Thórr’s nethers, and her breasts heaved with. A drop of liquid rolled down the inside of Thórr’s leg, and Loki’s eyes traced its path. She looked up at Thórr. Thórr looked down.

Loki understood. As Thórr still kept her firmly in place, she meekly took aside the front flap of Thórr’s dress. The sight was akin to witnessing heaven’s heaven.

Thórr laid open before her, the imprint of her sopping wet vagina clearly visible through her undergarment. Raw feminine scent washed over Loki, swirling in her nostrils and mouth, enrapturing her fully. She groaned and let her mouth fall open, her tongue tipped slightly out. Hungry. So incredibly hungry for that one taste of ambrosia.

Thórr stepped forward and pressed her soaked groin over Loki’s mouth, holding her sister in place by the back of her head. Loki moaned and she kissed Thórr’s spreading lips right through the fabric, her heated breath spreading pleasant warmth throughout Thórr’s womb. Her tongue pushed helplessly against the barrier, desiring to lick up every drop she was so cruelly denied.

Thórr felt merciful. She hooked one finger behind her underwear, and with a flick of her vast power tore it in twain, sending it sliding down her leg. Loki gasped before the sight, helpless.. Perfect.

With a deliciously wet sound Thórr spread herself and pushed Loki’s face down where it belonged. The tongue that spun a thousand lies now only drew delicious laps at Thórr’s slick and wanting folds.

Natural talent, or a millennia-honed skill? Whichever the case, Loki was impeccable at her tonguecraft. To her immortal credit, Thórr lasted almost ten whole minutes. No other being had ever matched her willpower before, and they would not now.

Eventually, Thórr tightened her grip on Loki’s head. It was coming. Thunder rumbled deep inside her, eager to burst out and cascade into Loki. A charge of electricity built up for ages, crackling and coursing. Thórr shook, the waves coming faster and faster and faster and…

Thórr threw her head back as she finally came, and she rode it out for every last drop she had in her. Loki’s squeals were muffled, faint whispers from so far away, her face pressed firmly in place. 

Thórr stood panting as the quakes died down, her sister’s head still in her trembling hands. Loki carefully touched the backs of Thórr’s hands. The God of War allowed her sister to lean back, and looked at her face. Loki’s gorgeous face was sticky with thick juice, and a trail hung from her cute little nose to Thórr’s still-twitching lips. Loki was as much out of breath as Thórr, and the sight of her dainty tongue dipping slightly outside her mouth with every breath was a rare delight for Thórr.

“...Thórr… Oh sister, oh Thórr...” Loki uttered between breaths. Her breasts bounced with, making the trails of juice and saliva on them roll down over their impeccable curvature. There was a glimpse of pure perfection in Loki’s meticulously crafted form, Thórr admitted to that. She stared deeply into Loki’s lavender eyes as Loki deftly ran her lithe fingers over the top of Thórr’s hands.

“...Please, Thórr...” uttered Loki. “Please… I need you… I’ve wanted for so long to please you, to see that smile on your face again...”

Thórr touched her face reflexively. She was. She really was, genuinely, wholly. It felt… nice.

Loki had taken her chance now that Thórr let her guard down, and when Thórr finished blinking, her naked sister was standing right in front of her, and Loki gently put her hands on Thórr’s arm and breast.

“Sis… Will you…? I need...”

And Loki pulled down, and Thórr let herself gently slide to her knees to share the wondrous sensation still ringing in her ears. Loki let her sister’s tongue set eagerly to work, a muscle every bit as powerful as all her others. She tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and held Thórr’s head until she too...

Well, or at least Loki _tried_ that.

Thórr moved not a shave of an inch at Loki’s attempt. Her newfound smile turned into her trademark frustrated frown.

“ _You_ need? You make a rich jester, Loki.”

Thórr broke Loki’s grip with barely any effort. Loki’s expression suddenly grew very concerned, a sad sight on such a pretty face.

Thórr seized Loki by the neck with one hand and lifted her off the ground effortlessly, her sculpted bicep swelling to a most striking flex. Thankfully, she made no effort to actually harm her sister. Loki flailed her legs, taken by surprise. Her fragrant arousal dripped onto the marble floor.

“There is naught you need that you cannot take yourself, my trickster sister. I say thee nay.”

With the barest effort, Thórr recalled Mjölnir to her other hand, catching her axehammer from behind her without looking. She raised the gleaming golden edge right up against Loki’s open neck, and Loki audibly gulped.

“It was your manipulation and trickery that made me… vulnerable. This cannot stand, Loki. This cannot stand at all.”

Thórr raised her weapon overhead, her expression grim.

“The law of Alfaðör forbids me from smiting you, but Thórr knows ways to keep pests like you out of trouble for a while...”

With a mighty crash, Thórr slammed down Mjölnir’s head on the ground beneath Loki, shattering a chunk of marble. A gleam of light shone over the upright end of Mjölnir’s handle, and the gold point morphed into a roughly ovoid shape. _Lovingly ribbed._

Loki’s eyes widened.

Thórr grinned. “This be your punishment.”

With pinpoint accuracy, Thórr let Loki slide crotch-first onto Mjölnir’s polished handle, which entered right into the shocked and oh-so-aroused goddess’s opening. Loki’s folds responsively sucked tight around the thick knob, and she bit her bottom lip to hold in a scream so early on.

Thórr undid her dress and stepped up against Loki, still holding her up effortlessly with one hand. Her sweat-glistened body pressed against Loki. Groin to groin, chest to chest. Thórr saw the reflection of her golden eyes in Loki’s wide open and slightly tear-dotted lavenders. 

Thórr broke open the lock on Loki’s lips with her own. Loki squirmed, unable to resist. She hooked her legs over Thórr’s hips. Thórr took hold of Loki’s buttocks with her free hand.

Slowly but steadily increasing in tempo, Thórr started to work her sister over the hammerhandle, earning her an ovation of hot grunts of pure pleasure. Loki’s body moved in perfect synchronization with Thórr’s movements, and with all she’d done to Thórr fresh on her lips, it didn’t take long for the sweet bliss of pleasure to overcome poor helpless Loki.

“Thórr..! Thórr..! Thórr..!” repeated Loki as she gave up all pretence at further resistance. Now all she could manage were feeble attempts to lengthen her journey.

“Did you want this prize, Loki? Ah… Is this what it was all for, sister? Ahh… A selfish goal, through and through… Ah! How utterly _you_...” said Thórr. Her first taste of true pleasure in ages had awoken a vast taste for it, and she already grew wanting again. She licked a drop of savory sweat from Loki’s cheek. It tasted like more.

Loki put her palms on Thórr’s ever so fetching cheeks. “You, Thórr… It was all for you… Ahh… But I’ll take this ‘punishment’ any way you want to deal it...”

“Liar.”

Loki threw her head back as she bobbed up and down in pleasure. “’Sister, I swear ‘tis true! To have born witness to that spark in your eyes… _That_ is the greatest prize in all the realms...”

Thórr was now downright _ravaging_ Loki, thrusting the handle into her with as much precision as force, hitting Loki’s all too fragile sweet spot perfectly each time.

“I’m so cloooose...” whined Loki between her grunts and moans. “Please, sister…. Have mercy! Let me finish, please!”

Thórr smiled.

In a single yank, Thórr pulled Loki off of Mjölnir’s end, and her folds made a soppy wet sound as their precious objet’ d’amour was so rudely removed. Loki gasped and groaned, her orgasm so close yet now denied? She tried to get her eyes to focus, to look at Thórr, to beg her...

One last demonstration of her unmatched power and finesse. Thórr instantly seized Loki’s clit between her thumb and index finger and squished the soft nub flat, making Loki scream out, clamp around Thórr’s body, and squirt fucking oodles of hot cum all over Thórr’s hand, legs and divine weapon as she finally came too.

Thórr let Loki ride it out against her, the two goddesses breathing in synch, bodies held together. They looked each other in the eyes, and for a moment there was no difference or distance between them. 

Thórr looked at Loki’s ridiculously puffed out face, reddened and sticky. After all that, she couldn’t keep it inside any longer, and she broke out into a genuine laugh.

“...Oh, come on!” protested Loki, trying to keep from joining her sister and putting on a confrontational pout. “I’ve tried to get you to do that for millennia and that’s what gets you?! I feel _vastly_ underappreciated here!”

Thórr tried to recompose herself.

“Pfff… I’m sorry, Loki. It’s just… I don’t think I’ve seen that face of yours like that before, no mask, no glamour. It’s cute.”

“...I suppose I walked into that one. Go on.”

“You should show it more often, I think.”

“Well you should give me the means to more often.”

“Perhaps I should… perhaps I should.”

“...”

“Loki, despite our differences… I do love you, you know?” 

“As do I, Thórr. As do I...” 

“...” 

In the _real_ Hall of Forms, the _real_ Loki sighed and stopped the two Forma of herself and Thórr. She stood up from the table, and the two figures returned to their default, infinitely more respectable, states again. She sighed wistfully. 

Oh, if only…


End file.
